Her Weasel
by IcesisLover
Summary: ItachiXOC Icesis and Itachi were never really close but once he joins the Akatsuki things change. But they aren't the only ones after her anymore. With the chunin exams and Orochimaru attacking what else can the leaf village handle? OOC and other Naruto couplings. Please R&R.


Chapter 1: Secrets

Icesis POV

I sat and watches as everyone was set and deployed on their missions. The missions went on and on until it was only us. I ran my hand through my butt length white hair that was very uncommon. Since my slightly tanned caramel skin contrasted with it. I glanced at him with my golden honey eyes and groaned I pursed my plump lips until we were finally called. "Okay last mission class X. The mission leader is Itachi Uchiha accompanied by Icesis Hyaku." Itachi stood to take the mission scroll and began to read. I watched him patiently as he began to walk over and said, "Meet me at my home around 8." I nodded and went to the academy. The kids were running out once I arrived. Sakura ran over to me gleefully. "Hi." I said picking her up happily spinning. I gave her a firm hug as she began to giggle. I then heard a young boy yell," Nissan." I turned and saw Itachi holding a young boys hand. He was around Sakura's age with raven like hair. He resemble a young care free Itachi. (How impossible) I set Sakura down taking her hang leading her to the park. "Bye Sakura." Sakura and I turned back seeing the raven haired boy waving. Sakura waved back and I watched the boys walk off into the woods.

Itachi POV

"How do you know her Sasuke?" Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand and said," That's Sakura she is in my class. The older girl is her god sister Icesis." I watched them leave and began to take Sasuke into the woods to train. Ever since I became anbu I had less time for Sasuke. I was so stressed I avoided training sessions when possible. This connection or attachment had to be broken soon before I changed my mind. After training Sasuke and I headed home. Once we arrived I began to pack for the mission. At 7:55 there was a knock at the front door. Mother answered as I began to descend down the stairs. I watched as Icesis entered my home and sighed. Icesis and I did have frequent missions together but never without Kakashi. Since he was sick I was on my own how did men enjoy women's company I will never know. "Itachi come downstairs your guest is here." "Mother I'm right behind you." I sighed. Mother jumped hitting me with her cooking cloth. "Don't do that." She shrieked scurrying back into back into the kitchen. I watched Icesis slip off her sandals and step into the living room. I began to examine her stopping at her toenails. They were purple and black switching colors each toe. Wow she was one of those girls. Icesis stared at me as I led her further into the living room. She sat on the couch just as Sasuke ran in. "Hi Icesis." He happily chimed out. She waved at him as he disappeared into the kitchen just like our mother. "So when do we leave for our mission Itachi?" "No later the 12 tonight." She nodded as mother called us to dinner. I denied the request relaxing on the couch falling asleep. Dinner was silent and Sasuke ran off to play once he finished eating. "Itachi stay and help me clean." I nodded and began to collect dishes. "So this girl do you like her?" I jumped back staring at her. "Of course not mother she is only my partner for the mission." Mother rolled her eyes and said," Okay Itachi you're a grown boy now but, I would appreciate information." I sighed and said," I don't know what I think of her yet." Mother kissed my forehead and sent me away. I walked back into the living room and found Sasuke curled up beside Icesis asleep. I smiled and took him up to bed. I came back down and began to doze off for some rest as well.

Icesis POV

I yawned and tiredly sat up checking the time. "Wow 11:57." I got up quickly giving my body a quick stretch and turned to wake Itachi. As I touched his shoulder his eyes snapped open and he lunged forward with a kunai. I jumped to the side twisting his wrist. "It's time to leave Itachi you can murder me any other time." He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed his bags. I smiled following suit and followed him out. "What is our mission about Itachi?" Itachi was silent at first then finally said," I'll tell you once we hit the Rain Village." I nodded and ignored my surroundings following Itachi mindlessly. I stopped short as a kunai flashed past me with a bomb tag. I gasped as it blew up and I flew smashing into a tree. I looked up gaze foggy barely registering Itachi's voice yelling at me. "Icesis get out of here it's an ambush." I stood up and began to run bombs going off left and right. I abruptly stopped at a cliff whipping around. Black cloaks with red clouds fogged my vision as I was hit off the cliff. I hit the water hard and fast. I sucked a lot in rapidly trying to find the surface. I spit up water sucking air into my lungs. I looked around and began to swim. Once I arrived at the Rain Village I decided to get a hotel for the night. Once I entered the room I began to strip out of my soaked clothes. Right then the room door opened and I grabbed the sheet. Itachi walked in and sighed," Icesis are you…" I snarled at him smacking him ferociously hard running into the bathroom.

Itachi POV

I stood there stunned as Icesis slammed the bathroom door closed. First the Akatsuki attack me to confirm my joining then, I lose Icesis over a cliff only to walk in on her gorgeous naked body. She was perfect like an hourglass but, not a twig one a very sculptured bigger body. Icesis was nowhere near fat she was average not a twig but not like one of the Akimichi's. (Choji's family if you didn't know.) Icesis finally left the bathroom in a tank and sweat pants. I smirked as she avoided my gaze. She then said," I'm going to bed Itachi." I pulled out my sleeping bag as Icesis took the bed. I slowly closed my eyes listening to Icesis write before everything went quiet. I yawned finally before falling into darkness.

Icesis POV

I awoke the next morning stretching out my tired muscles. Last night's events had taken all of my energy. Itachi was already up packing his things and said," For our mission we must deliver this scroll to the Kazekage in the Sand Village." I got out of bed and said," Okay let me take a quick shower and we can get out of here." Itachi stopped me and said," No time we are already late." I pushed him away and grabbed my things deciding to just change. We left the Rain Village and set off towards the sand which was like 3 days away. I took less thinking time and kept on the lookout for ambushers.

3 Days Later

The hot blazing sun beat down on us harshly as we crossed the dessert. "God where is the shade, the cool freezing nights." Itachi ignored my complaints as we entered the village. The temperature began to cool once we arrived in the village. "Icesis I'll go deliver the scroll. You can go shop and meet me back at the hotel." I nodded and headed to the park. The Sand Villages park was very small and run down compared to Kanoha's. There alone sat a red haired boy. I walked closer to him sitting in the swing beside his. "Lovely day isn't it?" He only nodded and I bit my lip. "W…well what's your name I'm Icesis." He looked at me with big innocent baby eyes and whispered," Gaara." I smiled and whispered," Very lovely so sweet." We continued to sit and enjoy the sun. I smiled and stood up. "Gaara are you hungry because I'm ready to go eat." He looked up at me nodding. I took his hand dragging him deep into the village.

After lunch I started walking Gaara home. "Gaara I'll meet you at the park tomorrow I have a little surprise for you." He smiled happily before running into his home. I met Itachi back at the hotel and he asked," You hungry?" I shook my head and eased myself into the bed with him. "Just tired." I yawned out closing my eyes not noticing how close we were. The next morning I packed my things while Itachi slept. "Better see Gaara before we leave." I headed out to the store and began to look around. Then I found it a teddy bear. He had no mouth only big black eyes without any emotion. Once I arrived at the park I decided to wait for Gaara to arrive. I waited for a while but, he never came. I set the teddy bear on the swing with a card that had big bold words reading GAARA. I left sadly thinking about how that one little boy touched my heart in a day. Once back at the hotel Itachi was dressed and ready to leave. I smiled and happily relaxed as we started on our way back home.

Once arriving home I ran to the academy to see Sakura. I arrived and found Sakura talking to a blond haired boy. I waited patiently until she finally noticed me. "Icesis your home." I hugged her and she said," Naruto wanted to go to Ichiruka's ramen shop." I nodded and said," Then let's all go." Then Sakura and Naruto stopped to yell," Hey Sasuke come on lets go get some ramen." Sasuke smiled and ran after us. Once everyone had some ramen and began to eat I smiled happily. After eating all of our ramen I began to walk the kids' home. Sasuke lived the closest to my home so he was the last one left. Once we arrived at the compound it was pitch black. "It's too early for lights out." I told Sasuke to run home while I looked around for a bit. I peeped into a few windows and knocked on some doors but it was all silent. I then turned down a street and gasped. There were dead bodies everywhere with blood caking onto the building walls. "Oh no Sasuke." I ran towards his house only to stop short he was running right at me. I grabbed him and he only seemed to cry more. "Sasuke go to the Hokage Tower now run." I let him run off and once I looked up I saw Itachi right in front of me. (Centimeters apart) I gasped as he grabbed my hair. "You're not getting away Icesis you can't save him." "Let me go Itachi," I whispered out. Itachi kicked me and snarled out, "You're so weak Icesis you have so much emotion." I coughed up blood feeling my ribs crack. I watched Itachi walk away and I cried in pain. What has happened?

5 Years Later

Icesis POV

I sighed as Naruto arrived he was late per usual but not as late as Kakashi. Sasuke sat and complained to himself while Sakura and I chatted. Things had changed greatly since the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke shut himself away from those who cared for him. Whenever I looked at him I saw his pain, anger, loathing, and vengeance the things he use to never even think about. I smiled to myself and said, "Well let's start training and Kakashi will arrive when he does. Sasuke you will fight Sakura and Naruto you're with me." Sasuke gave me the are you serious look and I said," Don't sass me Sasuke or are you too chicken just like your hair." Provoking Sasuke was the best way in getting him to cooperate. Sakura smiled at me and got ready. I usually trained with Sakura since Kakashi trained the boys. "Okay we will be starting with only taijustu and genjustu." Sakura was going to whoop Sasuke because of her genjustu. Sasuke and Naruto were more ninjustu but Sasuke was pretty good with taijustu so this was a pretty even battle. I told Naruto that we could skip our fight and watch the others. Sasuke ran at Sakura trying to punch her. Sakura blocked his move and hit him in the leg. Sasuke could only rely on his taijustu currently so I decided to let them have a real battle. "Okay you can use ninjustu but no weapons aloud." Sasuke smirked and started to perform some hand signs. The battle raged on both sides greatly affected. My training with Sakura had put her near Sasuke's level of training since she had a few abilities the boys didn't. The last thing I imagined would happen did Sasuke pulled out a kunai too deeply engrossed in the battle to care about the rules. Sasuke ran at Sakura and giant cloud of smoke blocked my vision. I opened my eyes as the smoke cleared and saw Kakashi holding Sasuke who had a kunai pointed at Sakura's throat. Sakura stepped back turning to look at me. I gazed at Sasuke's eyes that were a blazing red from his sharingon. Sakura looked up at Kakashi who smiled at her and she turned walking away. I growled and watched Naruto run after Sakura. "Kakashi you deal with him." I said firmly before disappearing.

Kakashi POV

I looked down at Sasuke once Icesis left. Icesis had trained Sakura so well she could easily surpass Sasuke with her chakra control and other abilities. Sasuke began to calm down once I released him. I sighed and said," Sasuke you must apologize to Sakura and Icesis tomorrow." He looked at me surprised and I butted in before he could speak,"Sasuke you must admit you messed up. You could have greatly injured Sakura today." Sasuke groaned and began to walk away. I sighed and decided to find Sakura. I found her with Naruto at Ichiruka's. Naruto was guzzling down his ramen while Sakura poked hers. I sat and ordered some ramen and said," Sakura don't be too upset with Sasuke you know how he is with his pride. How about you both have a real battle?" Sakura looked at me and smiled. "You really mean that Kakashi Sensei?" I nodded and said," It would be good training since the chunnin exams will be here soon." Sakura's face brightened she began to eat her ramen. Naruto was on his 5th bowl so I told him to stop since I was now paying. Once we all finished eating Naruto ran home and I decided to walk with Sakura. It reminded me of the old days when I would walk Icesis home and I would always stutter never able to talk properly. I finally said goodbye to Sakura and headed home.


End file.
